<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La décadanse by Artoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152266">La décadanse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artoung/pseuds/Artoung'>Artoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dans la peau [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemy Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ou pas, Sex, alors on danse, ne prend pas en compte le tome 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artoung/pseuds/Artoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Préquelle de "Dans la Peau". Ce n’était qu’un bal, mais Draco ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était le dernier auquel Potter participerait. Alors il ne le quittait pas des yeux, mémorisant ses moindres gestes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dans la peau [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La décadanse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/gifts">artemis69</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclamer : Pas à moi mais à JKR</p><p> </p><p>Pairing : HP/DM</p><p> </p><p>Rating : Je dis « M » et je le sèèèèème sur ma planèèète.</p><p> </p><p>Pour qui ?: Pour la grande artemis69 (courrez vite lire ses fics si ce n’est déjà fait, ça vaut plus que le coup –vous la trouverez sur mon profil : auteurs favoris oblige).</p><p>A cause de qui ?: De Mohnn (ouaip je balance, pas de pitié) qui m’a défiée (moi et bien d’autres) et ensuite empêcher de me défiler donc j’ai pas trop eu le choix (mais ça se paiera).</p><p>Intitulé du défi : Le bal arrive, et notre cher Potter ne souhaite inviter qu’une seule personne, un homme, sauf que ca risque d’être mal vu. Cinq pages minimum, couple libre, yaoi.</p><p>Merci à qui ?: A Baddy, artemis pour leur soutien et pour me supporter et SeanConneraille pour me laisser la soutenir et la supporter…nan je déconne, merci à Sean pour avoir corrigé cette chose.</p><p>De quoi donc s’agit-il ?: Alors j’étais en train de commencer ce OS en pataugeant allégrement quand j’ai décidé de le penser autrement et d’en faire une préquelle de « Dans la peau ». Il n’ait pas besoin de lire la fic pour comprendre ce OS (vu que ça se passe avant :p). Mais c’est normal si vous voyez plein de ressemblances avec «Dans la peau ».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>La décadanse</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>C’était Neville qui avait annoncé à Harry que lui, de toute façon, pouvait avoir qui il voulait pour l’accompagner au bal de printemps. Il avait dit ça presque hargneusement quand Harry l’avait encouragé à faire sa demande à Megan Jones.</p><p> </p><p>L’élu du monde sorcier s’était contenté de hausser les épaules et avait continué à fourrer ses affaires de cours dans son sac alors que son ami se confondait déjà en excuses pour s’être emporté contre lui.</p><p> </p><p>Le bal du printemps, qui avait lieu dans moins d’un mois, commençait à rendre nerveux la plupart des septièmes années de Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui, avait hâte que l’événement se passe pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards avides des filles, qui glissaient sur lui dès qu’il était dans les parages. Ils le mettaient autant mal à l’aise que leurs gloussements incessants.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry se retira du corps moite et pâle allongé sous lui et roula sur le lit sans un mot. Son cœur battait encore très vite et il avait du mal à se remettre de l’orgasme qu’il venait d’avoir. Il sentit le matelas bouger à côté et supposa avec justesse que Malfoy était en train de se lever. Il préféra ne pas le regarder.</p><p> </p><p>-Bordel Potter, siffla le préfet en chef des serpentards, t’étais obligé d’y aller comme un sauvage ?!</p><p> </p><p>Harry ouvrit les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Malfoy examinait ses hanches en grimaçant, il y avait la marque de ses ongles dessus.</p><p> </p><p><em>« Et il y a celle de mes dents sur sa nuque »</em> pensa le gryffondor avec un sentiment d’horreur mêlé de résignation.</p><p> </p><p>Le blond était nu et il ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par ça. Par le fait de se tenir à poil devant l’homme qu’il détestait et qui était devenu son partenaire de baise plus ou moins régulier.</p><p>Au début, Harry se souvint que Malfoy s’habillait rapidement une fois leur petite affaire de finie et lui-même s’arrangeait pour en faire autant, ou alors il s’enroulait dans les draps. Ils ne prenaient plus cette peine à présent. Mais cela n’empêcha pas Harry de détailler sans vergogne ce corps impudique.</p><p> </p><p>Il était plus que beau. Il était torride. Et il semblait à Harry qu’après l’amour –<em>la baise, Potter ! Juste de la baise, rappelle toi !</em>- il était encore différent. Surtout l’expression de son visage en fait. Sur les pommettes de Malfoy, juste en dessous des yeux, apparaissaient deux points roses, comme si le serpentard sortait d’une fièvre aussi violente qu’inattendue. Des gouttes de sueur faisaient briller ses tempes et plaquer contre sa peau les fins cheveux blonds qui se trouvaient là. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et abîmées à force d’avoir été mordues par leur propriétaire –Malfoy mettait un point d’honneur à ne jamais crier lorsqu’il jouissait-.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Harry, c’était le regard gris. Car si tout le corps de Malfoy disait qu’il venait de prendre son pied, de la pointe de ses cheveux hérissés à ses jambes encore un peu tremblantes, son regard, lui, le hurlait.</p><p>N’importe qui pouvait le comprendre en croisant les yeux aux pupilles dilatées : il avait un regard de chat qui venait de bouffer son pot de crème ou d’un camé qui partait dans son plus beau trip.</p><p> </p><p>Ça faisait un drôle d’effet dans l’estomac de Harry, de savoir que n’importe qui croiserait Malfoy d’ici les vingt prochaines minutes allait se dire en le voyant que le blond venait sûrement de faire l’amour. D’imaginer les élèves dans le couloir le regarder et le trouver beau et avoir envie de lui, qu’importe leur orientation sexuelle, juste parce que son regard exprimait cette espèce de promesse d’un plaisir farouche et absolu.   </p><p> </p><p>A croire que le monde entier devait être au courant quand Malfoy prenait son pied. Harry se disait parfois qu’il exagérait, qu’il était le seul à voir cette lueur dans le regard gris, et qu’il s’imaginait que tout le monde la voyait parce que lui-même ne pensait qu’à ça. Mais c’était plus fort que lui…</p><p> </p><p>Comment ne pouvait-on pas avoir envie de ce type qui en cet instant se trimballait nu au milieu de la Salle-sur-Demande? Comment ne pas laisser ses yeux glisser sur son dos nerveux et s’arrêter sur ses fesses musclées ? Et surtout comment arriver à ne pas se lever et aller le rejoindre ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry détourna finalement les yeux et se leva à son tour pour se mettre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il ne restait jamais dormir dans cette chambre.</p><p> </p><p>-Paraît que ta petite rouquine a refusé de venir au bal avec toi, fit Malfoy tout en sélectionnant des vêtements propres. Elle est donc moins stupide qu’elle en a l’air. C’est pour ça que tu as été aussi déchaîné ? T’as du mal à encaisser son rejet? se moqua-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>-Ta gueule, grogna Harry en remettant son caleçon délavé et informe.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’en voulait un peu d’avoir été aussi brusque ce soir. Pas que d’habitude il y ait de la tendresse entre eux. Ils couchaient ensemble, point final. Mais Harry faisait plus attention, en général, Malfoy était celui qui n’y allait pas avec des pincettes.</p><p> </p><p>-Alors ? Tu vas te rabattre sur qui ? demanda Malfoy et cette fois il n’y avait plus de trace d’amusement dans sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>Harry arrêta de chercher où avait bien pu atterrir son pantalon, se redressa et regarda Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il un peu étonné. Depuis quand t’intéresses-tu à mes fréquentations ?</p><p> </p><p>Il vit les muscles du dos de Malfoy se contracter et trouva ça d’une sensualité exaspérante. Le blond eut un grognement agacé et le gryffondor  put aisément l’imaginer lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>-Je faisais juste la conversation Potter ! répondit-il en attrapant brusquement sa chemise par terre. Il est tard, je me tire d’ici.</p><p> </p><p>Il se retourna, fixa le gryffondor sans le voir et commença à enfiler son haut.</p><p> </p><p>-On remet ça quand ? demanda Harry en regardant le ventre plat disparaître sous le tissus.</p><p> </p><p>-Je n’en sais rien. Tes potes ne vont pas se douter de quelque chose à force ?</p><p> </p><p>-Pas tant que tu fermes ta gueule, répondit Harry entre ses dents.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy eut un petit rire tout en enfilant son boxer noir.</p><p> </p><p>-Comme si j’allais crier sur les toits que je m’enfile le survivant.  </p><p> </p><p>-Comme si j’étais le seul à écarter les cuisses !</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy balaya ses insinuations d’un geste agacé de la main mais Harry le connaissait assez à présent pour voir qu’il était gêné.</p><p> </p><p>-Et bien quoi, Malfoy ? Tu fais moins ta mijaurée quand je te baise jusqu’à la garde, ironisa-t-il enfonçant le clou.</p><p> </p><p>Il savait que le blond avait un problème avec le fait d’être dessus ou pas quand ils couchaient ensemble. Malfoy mélangeait le sexe avec une histoire de domination ce qui pouvait être assez jouissif de le voir rendre finalement les armes. Harry ne se posait pas autant de questions. Tant qu’il y avait le blond et du sexe, ça lui allait.</p><p> </p><p>-Arrêta ça ! siffla Malfoy menaçant et à présent entièrement vêtu. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais je n’aurais aucun mal à mettre fin à nos…petits tête à tête.</p><p> </p><p>-Et il en va de même pour moi, prévint le gryffondor. Mais si tu veux ne plus le faire, je ne te retiens pas.</p><p> </p><p>-Je sais, répondit simplement le blond et il sortit de la chambre que Harry avait créée de toute pièce pour eux.</p><p> </p><p>Ça y est, il était parti, laissant comme seuls souvenirs une vague odeur de sexe -ce qui était gérable- et l’envie à Harry de lui courir après. Ce qui était une vraie merde.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ils couchaient ensemble depuis début février, ce qui faisait à peine plus d’un mois. Et c’était déjà un mois de trop.</p><p>Ironiquement, c’était la relation la plus longue que Harry ait jamais vécu, encore que « relation » n’était pas vraiment le qualificatif à utiliser pour parler de ce qu’il se passait entre Malfoy et lui.</p><p> </p><p>S’il aurait fallut donner un point de départ à tout ça, peut être que l’attrapeur des rouge et or aurait dit que tout avait commencé un après midi de février, lorsqu’il courrait dehors pour se vider la tête et s’échauffer avant l’entrainement de quidditch.</p><p>Il l’avait vu de loin : Malfoy emmitouflé dans son épais manteau, en train de faire je ne sais quoi de l’autre côté du parc. Qu’est ce qu’il s’en foutait d’ailleurs de ce que la fouine pouvait faire. Il savait juste que sa simple vue lui donnait envie de le frapper.</p><p> </p><p>Aller vers lui pour le faire chier avait sûrement été, ce jour là, l’erreur de sa vie.</p><p> </p><p>Il attendait que Malfoy l’insulte alors qu’il passait devant lui en courant et ça n’avait pas manqué. En réponse, il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Il se souvenait très bien des cris choqués du snobinard alors qu’il avait décidé de lui mettre sa raclée à la mode moldu.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy avait essayé de se dégager, dégouté par son poids sur lui, par sa sueur, par tout ce qui faisait de lui Harry Potter et finalement Harry l’avait laissé se lever, totalement choqué par l’érection qui lui était venue.</p><p> </p><p>Son ennemi s’était alors levé, souriant tranquillement de son fichu sourire arrogant.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu bandes Potter, avait-il constaté d’un ton traînant.</p><p> </p><p>Et cette phrase là, ce sourire là, avaient changé toutes leurs règles.</p><p> </p><p>Le soir même, sans trop savoir comment, Harry s’était retrouvé contre la table de la salle de réunion des préfets, de nouveau en sueur, de nouveau en érection, mais cette fois complètement nu, en train de supplier Malfoy de la lui mettre.</p><p> </p><p>Le serpentard avait été son obligé.</p><p> </p><p>Et ça avait continué, quasiment tous les jours.</p><p> </p><p>Lui et Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>La plus grande connerie de sa vie.</p><p> </p><p>Harry  aurait bien aimé en finir. Il aurait voulu être capable de mettre fin à ce que Malfoy venait d’appeler « leurs petits tête à tête », se concentrer à ses études, ses potes et à essayer de survivre à la guerre qui se préparait... Ne pas avoir un secret « fouteur de merde » à garder. Ne pas avoir un Draco Malfoy dans sa vie. Ne pas avoir envie de lui envers et contre tout. Et ne pas avoir à se répéter cette foutue maxime « juste de la baise » jusqu’à en avoir la gorge irritée.</p><p> </p><p>Et surtout ne pas être hors de lui, pas parce que Ginny l’avait remballé –ça, ça avait été presque un soulagement- mais parce qu’il s’était rendu compte que Neville avait eu tort.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne pouvait pas avoir qui il voulait pour aller au bal. Et ce n’était pas à la sœur de Ron qu’il faisait allusion.</p><p> </p><p>Connerie de bal. Saloperie de Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Il était encore temps qu’il arrête tout avant de transformer la connerie de sa vie en un truc encore plus incontrôlable.</p><p>Mais baiser avec Malfoy était si bon. Ce qui le rassurait c’était que le serpentard avait l’air d’avoir aussi peu de prise sur tout ça que lui-même. C’était plus fort qu’eux. Et Malfoy reviendrait, peut être pas demain soir mais sûrement le soir d’après. Et ils coucheraient ensemble jusqu’à en faire une overdose, jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus et que l’un des deux se lèvent signalant ainsi l’arrêt du jeu-qui-n-en-était-pas-un.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Draco descendit les escaliers qui l’éloignaient de la Salle-sur-Demande, les dernières paroles du balafré résonnant dans sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Je ne te retiens pas</em> ».</p><p> </p><p>Evidemment qu’il ne le retenait pas ! Et d’ailleurs il ne voulait pas qu’il le retienne. Rien à foutre du binoclard, ou plutôt non « juste bon à foutre le binoclard » et c’était très bien comme ça. Le sexe avec Potter était comme une drogue mais Draco pensait que cela lui passerait. En attendant il avait bien le droit de profiter du corps offert. Et pour se servir, ça il se servait. Il prenait tout comme s’il pouvait user Potter ou en faire une overdose à en être dégouté.</p><p> </p><p>C’était toujours comme ça après la baise, les pensées noires l’assaillaient ainsi que sa rancœur envers le balafré.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu’il marchait d’un pas presque excédé, il bouscula quelqu’un dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>-Putain, tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! cracha-t-il à l’intention du stupide élève qui s’était trouvé sur son chemin.</p><p> </p><p>Sauf que la personne qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait plus au directeur de l’école qu’à malheureux un étudiant.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Et merde !</em> » pensa le préfet en chef des serpentards, essayant d’avoir l’air confus et non encore plus irrité.</p><p> </p><p>-Monsieur Malfoy, murmura Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, venez dans mon bureau…</p><p> </p><p>-Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, tenta Draco mettant dans sa voix toute la flagornerie dont il était capable. J’espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé, je suis tellement maladroit parfois !</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore eut un drôle de sourire.</p><p> </p><p>-« Maladroit », répéta-t-il. Oui, c’est aussi comme ça que je te définirais Draco. Suis-moi, je dois te parler et nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grimaça quand le vieux fou eut le dos tourné mais se dépêcha de revenir à sa hauteur. Il n’aimait marcher derrière <em>personne</em>. Durant le voyage silencieux, il se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il n’allait tout de même pas lui faire un sermon pour une simple bousculade dans un couloir. Certes, Draco avait fait une stupide erreur en s’énervant avant de voir à qui il avait à faire. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé en temps normal. C’était encore à cause de cet enfoiré de gryffondor ça !</p><p> </p><p>-Artemis, annonça Dumbledore une fois devant la porte qui menait à son bureau.</p><p> </p><p>Draco haussa un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>-Une déesse remarquable, commenta le vieil homme en entrant, elle allie la douceur de la lune à la férocité de la chasse. Tu t’y connais en mythologie grecque, Draco ?</p><p> </p><p>-Non monsieur.</p><p> </p><p>Et il s’en foutait un peu pour tout dire. Il espérait que Dumbledore ne l’avait pas fait venir jusqu’ici pour épiloguer sur les fichus mots de passe qu’il avait fait placer dans l’école.</p><p> </p><p>-Quel dommage, c’est pourtant très intéressant ! Assieds-toi mon garçon.</p><p> </p><p>Draco obéit, refusa poliment l’incontournable bonbon au citron et attendit patiemment la suite. La pièce lui semblait sombre et calfeutrée et l’ambiance qui s’en dégageait mettait Draco mal à l’aise. Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il était venu dans ce bureau mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu cette impression d’oppression.</p><p> </p><p>-Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ? demanda le directeur obligeant les yeux de Draco à revenir sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>Le serpentard fut soulagé. Le vieux cinglé voulait juste parler de son orientation pour la suite de sa scolarité.</p><p> </p><p>-J’ai songé à m’inscrire à l’Université des Alchimistes en Suède, ils ont là bas un très bon niveau en potion et il me semble qu’avec mes notes je…</p><p> </p><p>-Draco, coupa Dumbledore avec un sérieux que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vu. Tu es maladroit, nous savons déjà ça, mais j’ignorais que tu étais stupide aussi.</p><p> </p><p>-Que voulez-vous dire ? siffla presque Draco en se tendant sur son fauteuil.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore sembla réfléchir à sa question.</p><p> </p><p>-Non, reprit-il en le fixant. Tu n’es pas stupide mais tu penses que je le suis.</p><p> </p><p>-Jamais je ne me permettrais…</p><p> </p><p>-Laisse-moi finir s’il te plait. Je ne suis pas stupide Draco, je peux te l’assurer. Je pense même être un des sorciers les plus intelligents actuellement en vie. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne fais pas d’erreurs, bien au contraire…elles n’en sont que plus grandes. Maintenant, réponds à ma question. Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ?</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois Draco comprit parfaitement le message. La guerre bien sûr. Cette stupide guerre !</p><p> </p><p>-Je partirai ! répondit-il presque hargneusement perdant complètement son masque d’indifférence. Vous croyez quoi ? Que je veux participer à cette stupide guerre ?!</p><p> </p><p>-Ils ne te laisseront pas partir. Tes parents et Voldemort…Tu le sais non ?</p><p> </p><p>Le serpentard plissa les yeux. Oui, il le savait. Mais il partirait quand même. Blaise et Théo étaient d’accord avec lui. Ils partiraient ensemble se planquer dans le monde moldu.</p><p>Si Celui-dont-on-ne-devait pas prononcer le nom gagnait, ils reviendraient, inventant une stupide histoire d’emprisonnement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait avoir besoin d’eux pour repeupler la communauté des Sang-Pur.</p><p>Si c’était la bande à Potter –mais comment ce crétin pourrait-il battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?- qui gagnait la guerre, alors ils reviendraient aussi, la queue entre les jambes mais quelle importance. Ce troupeau de gryffondor en puissance ne punirait que leurs ennemis…pas les lâches.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu es un atout non négligeable pour Voldemort, reprit le directeur. Tu possèdes des choses qui peuvent faire de toi un Mangemort très haut placé : tu es jeune, intelligent, charismatique et tu représentes à toi tout seul, l’idéal sorcier du pourquoi cette guerre existe.</p><p> </p><p>Ça aussi Draco le savait. Son père le lui avait répété assez souvent : il était parfait. Les Malfoy étaient parfaits.</p><p> </p><p>-Et alors ? fit Draco en relevant brusquement la tête. Est-ce que vous allez…je ne sais pas moi, m’enfermer pour ça ? Ou me tuer ? J’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me battre mais si vous ne me croyez pas je…</p><p> </p><p>-Je te crois, coupa à nouveau Dumbledore. Laisse-moi finir s’il te plait. Il se trouve que j’aimerais que tu deviennes un Mangemort. Le meilleur de tous même. Que tu surpasses ton père. Mieux encore, que tu surpasses ta tante.</p><p> </p><p>-Vous êtes fous ! fit Draco en se levant.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore se leva à son tour lui faisant face. Draco remarqua que la robe du Directeur semblait tapissée de paillettes à l’intérieur mais il était trop chamboulé pour ne serait-ce qu’en sourire.</p><p> </p><p>-Je veux que tu fasses tout ça, Draco pour espionner pour moi, annonça-t-il tout en se déplaçant, à une vitesse phénoménale pour son âge, vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>-J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire cette guerre ! cria presque le préfet en chef.</p><p> </p><p>-Et que feras-tu de Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>-Je…Potter ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire ici ?</p><p> </p><p>-Vas-tu le laisser mourir ? demanda Dumbledore qui semblait maintenant l’écraser par sa présence.</p><p> </p><p>-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?</p><p> </p><p>-Crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe dans ma propre école ? Crois-tu donc que j’ignore ce que Harry et toi faites dans la Salle-sur-Demande ? Alors je vais te le redemander Draco : est-ce que tu vas laisser l’homme que tu aimes se battre seul ? Mourir seul ?</p><p> </p><p>Draco qui avait reculé à chacune de ses questions, comme si le vieux fou le frappait, s’était arrêté net dès que Dumbledore avait parlé d’amour.</p><p> </p><p>Il éclata d’un rire nerveux et cette fois ce fut le directeur qui sembla se ratatiner devant lui.</p><p> </p><p>-Vous ne savez pas tout apparemment, dit-il une fois calmé. Votre petit protégé pourrait bien crever la bouche ouverte devant moi, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour l’aider…pour l’achever je ne dis pas par contre. Je ne l’aime pas.</p><p> </p><p>-Mais…n’êtes-vous pas amants ?</p><p> </p><p>C’était amusant, même la voix de Dumbledore semblait plus faible.</p><p> </p><p>-Ce qu’il se passe dans la Salle-sur-Demande reste dans la Salle-sur-Demande, récita Draco satisfait d’avoir l’air horriblement suffisant. Je ne l’aime pas. Je le hais.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore ne savait rien, il n’avait fait qu’émettre des suppositions depuis le début. C’était bien joué, Draco devait bien le reconnaître…mais c’était insuffisant face à un serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>A présent le directeur n’avait plus l’air que d’un vieil homme perdu. Le blond eut presque pitié de lui.</p><p> </p><p>-Est-ce que je peux me retirer à présent ? demanda-t-il.</p><p> </p><p>-Va…murmura Dumbledore d’un geste las de la main. Mais si tu changes d’avis Draco, tu es le bienvenu. Tu nous serais d’une aide précieuse.</p><p> </p><p>-Je ne changerai pas d’avis, répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il se demandait vraiment comment Dumbledore avait seulement pu songer qu’il choisirait l’Ordre plutôt que les Mangemorts. S’il devait participer à cette guerre, ça serait du côté des plus forts et de sa famille, pas celui de ce ramassis de sang-mêlés suintants de bons sentiments.</p><p> </p><p>Et imaginer qu’il puisse être amoureux de Potter était risible. Ce n’était que du cul et c’était déjà beaucoup trop. Il était d’ailleurs plus que temps qu’il mette fin à tout cela.</p><p> </p><p>Dès demain, il dirait à Potter d’aller jouer ailleurs. Ou non, il ne prendrait pas cette peine, Potty comprendrait en ne le voyant plus venir.</p><p> </p><p>C’était le seul point positif avec le balafré : ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>°O°O°O°O°</p><p> </p><p>-Alors qu’en penses-tu ? demanda Dumbledore une fois Draco sorti.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un mouvement sur sa droite et Severus Snape sembla sortir de nulle part.</p><p> </p><p>-Vos talents d’acteurs m’impressionneront toujours. Il a vraiment cru qu’il avait gagné la partie.</p><p> </p><p>-Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande.</p><p> </p><p>Severus haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>-Il a l’air sérieux. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser tranquille ? Au lieu de le pousser à participer à la guerre, il faudrait l’aider à se cacher, lui et ses amis.</p><p> </p><p>-Je sais Severus. S’il ne change pas d’avis, je l’aiderai.</p><p> </p><p>-Alors j’espère qu’il ne le fera pas.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore poussa un soupir triste.</p><p> </p><p>-En réalité, je l’espère aussi Severus. Parfois je hais le fardeau qui est le mien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>« Bal de printemps. Jeudi 18 avril.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soyez prêts ! »</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pansy essaya très fort de rester de marbre parce que Draco semblait sur le point de trucider le premier d’entre eux qui aurait ne serait-ce que l’œil brillant d’amusement. Le bal avait lieu dans une semaine et Dumbledore avait, semblait-il, commandé des affiches pour l’occasion à Dean Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>-C’est ridicule ! siffla Draco mais il n’osa pas retirer les affiches du panneau d’affichage.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement il redressa la tête et s’en alla –d’un pas un peu raide tout de même- en direction de la Grande salle pour son petit déjeuner.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy, essaya de paraître aussi scandalisée que lui et le suivit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d’œil au dessin animé qui représentait Draco en train de danser une valse acharnée avec McGonnagall. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand elle vit Blaise faire de même.</p><p> </p><p>Dean Thomas était un connard mais un connard doué –même si son humour était quelque peu suicidaire-.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Tu m’avais caché que tu allais au bal avec McGo…houmph !</p><p> </p><p>-Ta gueule !</p><p> </p><p>Draco entendit le ricanement essoufflé de Potter et il activa sa main sur son érection plus durement, pour le punir.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait subi les moqueries plus ou moins discrètes des autres élèves durant toute la journée. Potter, lui, était resté étonnement silencieux au sujet de la caricature mais Draco savait qu’il se réservait pour le soir.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne s’était pas trompé.</p><p> </p><p>-Putaiiin, oui…comme ça…</p><p> </p><p>Potter avait cessé de rire après tout…mais pas de parler. A croire que ce connard ne savait pas comment faire pour la boucler une fois pour toute.</p><p> </p><p>Draco posa alors ses lèvres affamées sur celles du balafré, aspirant son souffle, suçant la langue trop bien pendue, et c’était enfin la fête car Potter ne disait plus rien.</p><p> </p><p>Le corps en feu, il dégrafa à son tour son pantalon et attrapa immédiatement son sexe douloureusement érigé et déjà humide. Il se branla avec impatience.</p><p> </p><p>Dire que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu’ils étaient dans la Salle-sur-Demande et il était déjà sur le point de jouir.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’avait finalement jamais cessé de coucher avec Potter, même après sa discussion absurde avec Dumbledore. Il était venu chaque putain de jour depuis dans la Salle-sur-Demande, peut être même encore plus appliqué qu’avant.</p><p> </p><p>Oui, à présent, non seulement il venait chaque soir, mais en plus il était toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier parti. Comme s’il lui fallait jouir de Potter le plus possible. Et c’était le cas. Dumbledore avait bien fait de lui rappeler que la guerre était à leur porte. Potter n’y survivrait surement pas –comment le pourrait-il face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?-, donc autant qu’il en profite.</p><p> </p><p>Il pouvait bien se moquer de lui autant qu’il voulait, bientôt il serait mort. A cette idée, Draco mordit la lèvre du survivant tout en jouissant.</p><p> </p><p>Il faillit tomber, ses jambes ne le portant plus, mais les bras de Potter le rattrapèrent.</p><p> </p><p>-Merde, tu es parti vite !</p><p> </p><p>Hey, il fallait croire que le fichu gryffondor était perspicace ! Draco eut un rire un peu nerveux et s’appuya plus qu’il n’aurait fallu sur le corps chaud en face de lui.</p><p> </p><p>-T’inquiète, grogna-t-il enfin en se détachant du brun parce que s’il ne le faisait pas maintenant il avait l’impression qu’il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Je ne vais pas t’oublier.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il se mit à genoux, caressa un instant distraitement le ventre chaud et frémissant avant de s’occuper de ce pourquoi il venait chaque soir.</p><p> </p><p>Une caresse étonnamment timide dans ses cheveux et des gémissements sensuels furent sa récompense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry finissait d’attacher son nœud papillon qui allait avec son costume moldu. Il avait fait exprès de choisir une tenue de soirée non-sorcière. Ce bal était le dernier auquel il participerait à Poudlard. Quoiqu’il arrive l’année prochaine, il serait ailleurs…ou mort. Voldemort plaçait ses pions et d’après Dumbledore il n’allait pas tarder à passer à l’offensive.</p><p> </p><p>Venir habillé en moldu était en quelque sorte une façon pour Harry de porter bien haut les étendards de son « clan ». Il ne doutait pas que certains de ses <em>camarades</em> allaient venir grossir les rangs de Voldemort une fois leur septième année terminée. Et il voulait qu’ils comprennent bien qu’il serait là pour se dresser devant eux.</p><p> </p><p>-T’es classe ! commenta Seamus lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, avachi sur son lit, leva les yeux de son numéro spécial de Quidditchmag sur les balais de collection, pour les poser sur son meilleur ami.</p><p> </p><p>-Mouais pas mal, admit-il avant de replonger dans sa lecture.</p><p> </p><p>-Merci Seamus. Ron je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir survivre à autant d’enthousiasme, plaisanta Harry.</p><p> </p><p>-De toute façon, reprit Seamus en faisant un clin d’œil à Harry, à moins de venir déguisé en balai, tu ne risques pas d’impressionner notre ami roux ici présent. Je plains Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>A l’entente de ce prénom Ron lâcha complètement son magazine et se releva vivement.</p><p> </p><p>-Relax mec, on n’a pas dit qu’elle était là ! se moqua Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>-N’importe quoi, grogna Ron, je me lève car je dois me préparer, maintenant que la salle de bain est <em>enfin</em> libre !</p><p> </p><p>-J’espère qu’ils vont enfin se mettre ensemble ! soupira Seamus une fois le rouquin parti.</p><p> </p><p>Harry acquiesça en s’asseyant sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Il regarda distraitement le Quidditchmag. Le balai Ultimas tournait lentement sur lui même en page de couverture.</p><p> </p><p>-Et toi ? reprit l’irlandais. Tu comptes conclure avec Demelza ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry eut un sourire factice.</p><p> </p><p>-J’espère bien, répondit-il d’un ton qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu’avait Malfoy quand il pétait plus haut que son cul –ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps dès qu’il ouvrait la bouche-.</p><p> </p><p>Cela fit simplement rire Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>-T’auras aucun mal, lui dit-il. Tu peux avoir qui tu veux dans l’école…et ptet même dans tout le foutu monde sorcier !</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire de Harry s’agrandit mais il ne répliqua rien.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qu’il voulait, c’était en finir avec cette soirée, mais avant il ferait son show pour <em>que tout le monde</em> comprenne que, quoiqu’il arrive après la septième année, il allait falloir compter avec lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Regarde-le, habillé comme un vulgaire moldu ! persiffla Pansy à son oreille.</p><p> </p><p>Draco n’eut pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait puisque son regard n’avait pas quitté la silhouette de Potter depuis qu’il avait passé la porte. Ça lui allait bien à ce con d’être habillé comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>La partenaire du balafré n’avait rien d’exceptionnel mais Potter n’avait jamais brillé par son bon goût en matière de filles.</p><p> </p><p>-J’ignorais qu’il sortait avec Robins. Elle est poursuiveuse non ?</p><p> </p><p>Draco acquiesça sombrement, ne quittant pas des yeux le couple de gryffondors. La greluche était accrochée à l’élu. Sa main enserrait des doigts que Draco avait léchés et sucés la veille encore. Le sourire qu’elle arborait aurait pu faire le tour de sa tête tellement elle semblait heureuse.</p><p> </p><p>-On va danser ? demanda Pansy alors que les premières notes d’un morceau des <em>Mages</em> <em>en Nage</em> se faisaient entendre.</p><p> </p><p>Draco se détourna alors du spectacle affligeant qu’offrait Potter et son insignifiante copine.</p><p> </p><p>-Oui, répondit-il entraînant son amie sur la piste.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’était qu’un bal, mais Draco ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était le dernier auquel Potter participerait. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il y était allé avec cette pauvre fille. Est-ce qu’elle avait la moindre importance à ses yeux ?</p><p> </p><p>-…pas un mot de ce que je te dis !</p><p> </p><p>-Pardon ?</p><p> </p><p>Pansy le regardait, fronçant les sourcils, ce qui n’avait jamais été bon signe.</p><p> </p><p>-Je parle dans le vide depuis cinq minutes, dit-elle les dents serrées. Si tu voulais une autre cavalière, il ne fallait pas m’inviter !</p><p> </p><p>-Excuse-moi, j’étais ailleurs.</p><p> </p><p>Il la vit soupirer et quand elle recommença à parler, il l’écouta cette fois attentivement.</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesça sagement quand elle lui raconta que Théo devenait ridicule à force de couver des yeux Greengrass sans jamais rien tenter, tout en se disant que Robins n’était rien pour Potty, sinon il ne reviendrait pas coucher avec lui, quasiment toutes les nuits.</p><p>Il compatit avec Pansy quand elle lui dit que Blaise était parfois un tel connard avec elle, mais se demanda si Potter viendrait vraiment cette nuit…après le bal.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne s’était pas posé la question avant, ça allait de soi. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que Potter avait toutes les raisons de ne pas venir. Il était en galante compagnie et même s’il ne finissait pas la nuit avec Robins, lui et les autres crétins rouge et or allaient sûrement terminer la soirée dans leur tour.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient rendez-vous. Si Potter ne venait pas ce soir, ça ne faisait rien. Il le baiserait le lendemain…</p><p> </p><p>Qu’il profite de son dernier bal ce con…</p><p> </p><p>-Ça va Draco ? Tu es tout pâle.</p><p> </p><p>-Je suis toujours pâle, répondit-il d’une voix qui lui sembla lointaine. Et Potter va mourir.</p><p> </p><p>Il croisa les grands yeux noirs étonnés de son amie et se laissa guider vers les chaises.</p><p> </p><p>-Je vais te chercher à boire ! dit-elle précipitamment.</p><p> </p><p>Il la regarda partir, haussant les épaules. Il allait très bien, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s’excitait de la sorte. Son regard balaya la salle. La sang-de-bourbe et le miséreux se roulaient le patin du siècle...c’était dégueulasse. Peut-être qu’il allait vraiment être malade finalement ? Il supposa que Potter devait être content qu’ils soient enfin ensemble ces deux là –personnellement, il s’en serait bien passé-.</p><p> </p><p>Il le chercha des yeux. Il s’attendait à tout moment à le repérer dans un coin sombre en train de bécoter sa copine mais il se trouvait près de la nourriture avec l’Irlandais et le dessinateur de mes deux. Ses cheveux noirs qui avaient eu l’air d’être coiffés tout à l’heure, avaient déjà repris leur bonne vieille habitude du « grand n’importe quoi ». Cela arracha un sourire paresseux au serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>Puis Potter sembla chercher quelqu’un dans la salle et Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C’était lui qu’il cherchait ! Il le savait. Bientôt leurs regards se croiseraient et il ferait comprendre à Potter, qu’il le voulait et qu’il le voulait tout de suite.</p><p>Sauf que la tête du balafré n’eut jamais l’occasion de se tourner dans sa direction, il s’arrêta de le chercher avant ça –parce que ce connard ne le cherchait pas- et se mit à sourire et à appeler quelqu’un.</p><p> </p><p>Dégouté, Draco vit la poursuiveuse des gryffondor fendre la foule pour arriver jusqu’à son prince charmant.</p><p> </p><p>Il se leva. Oubliant Pansy. Ce bal lui sortait par les yeux. Potter pouvait bien le snober, bientôt il irait nourrir les vers de terre…et ça sera au tour de Draco de l’oublier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry regarda Malfoy fuir le bal, tout en plaisantant avec Demelza. Il tint dix minutes, avant de prendre congé, prétextant une migraine aussi soudaine qu’affreuse.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qui était bien, c’était que dès qu’il disait qu’il avait mal au crâne, la plupart des gens le fuyait comme la peste, s’imaginant déjà que Voldemort le torturait. Demelza lui lança un regard plein d’impuissance et de tristesse. Il fut presque honteux de son mensonge. Après lui avoir assuré qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il put enfin se rendre à la Salle-sur-Demande.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy lui jeta un regard surpris en le voyant entrer. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait d’étonnant à ça. Et pourquoi le serpentard se trouvait-il dans leur salle s’il pensait qu’il ne viendrait pas ?</p><p> </p><p>-Tu devrais partir Potter, dit Malfoy et Harry lui trouva une voix bizarre. Tu n’as même pas encore dansé.</p><p> </p><p>Harry eut un sourire sardonique, mettant de côté ses interrogations.</p><p> </p><p>-Ça, ça peut encore s’arranger.</p><p> </p><p>Le sous-entendu sembla enfin faire sortir Malfoy de sa drôle d’attitude et il commença à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier. Harry se détendit. Tout était normal. Ce n’était qu’un soir comme un autre.</p><p> </p><p>Il réfléchirait plus tard au fait qu’il préférait être ici avec Malfoy plutôt qu’en compagnie de ses amis, en train de faire la fête.</p><p> </p><p>Il approcha du serpentard qui sursauta légèrement quand il fut si proche qu’il lui suffisait d’avancer la main pour toucher sa peau satinée. Il fronça les sourcils, c’était la première fois que Malfoy était si nerveux. S’il ne voulait pas le faire il pouvait toujours partir. Harry ne le retenait pas. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, Malfoy lui tourna le dos.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne le retenait pas et pourtant ses mains étaient déjà sur ses hanches pour l’empêcher de faire un pas de plus loin de lui. Il eut un soupire tremblant, Malfoy était tout crispé. Qu’est ce qu’il s’était passé pour qu’il soit dans cet état ?</p><p> </p><p>Il l’ignorait mais il n’aimait pas ça. Il voulait que Malfoy redevienne comme d’habitude, fort, intouchable. Il se colla à son dos, refusant de le tourner vers lui pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, quoiqu’il se passe dans sa petite tête d’aristocrate.</p><p> </p><p>Dans le silence, il entendit la musique venant de la Grande Salle, très faiblement, étouffé par les étages et les murs qui les séparaient. C’était pourtant suffisant pour qu’il se mette à la fredonner tout en bougeant lentement contre son ennemi ou peut-être que la musique n’était que dans sa tête.</p><p> </p><p>Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Depuis qu’on avait annoncé ce bal cinq mois plutôt, il rêvait d’y aller avec Malfoy et ils ne couchaient même pas ensemble à l’époque. Tant pis si cela devait signifier qu’il était tombé amoureux d’un connard.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait sa danse et à cet instant c’était tout ce qui comptait.</p><p> </p><p>C’était bon de juste le tenir dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur en laissant leurs corps s’accorder.</p><p> </p><p>Bientôt il faudrait qu’il se foute à poil. Il allait devoir transformer cette danse en préliminaires pour donner le change, pour garder Malfoy encore près de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Encore cinq secondes…Il se laissait cinq secondes avant de tout salir.</p><p> </p><p>-Alors Potter, tu t’endors ? Qu’est ce que tu attends pour te foutre à poil.</p><p> </p><p>…il n’en avait eu que trois.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>°O°O°O°</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-J’ai réfléchi.</p><p> </p><p>Le bureau du directeur semblait éclairé comme jamais. La lumière filtrait par les immenses fenêtres…C’était bizarre, la dernière fois qu’il était venu ici, il avait eu l’impression qu’il n’y avait aucune ouverture. Il décida de prendre ça comme un signe de bon augure.</p><p> </p><p>-Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi mon garçon. Alors ? Ta réponse ?</p><p> </p><p>Draco prit une profonde inspiration et fixa sans ciller les yeux bleus et pétillants d’Albus Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait fait son choix.</p><p> </p><p>Ou peut-être était-ce le seul choix possible quand on avait Harry Potter dans la peau ?</p><p> </p><p>-C’est d’accord, dit-il sombrement. Je vous aiderai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilààà alors la faute dans le titre c’est fait exprès, c’est par rapport à une chanson de Gainsbourg qui se nomme comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>Artemis, j’espère que ça t’a plu (même si tu en connaissais déjà une bonne partie).</p><p> </p><p>Puis à vous aussi j’espère que ça a plu.</p><p> </p><p>A pluch</p><p> </p><p>Artoung</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>